Shades Of Apples
by ShadowIsAwesome14
Summary: Shadow travels to a new dimension with his family( Maria and Pro. Gerald) to start a new life as a family and starts at his new High school. Shadow meets a country girl named Applejack and the two start to have feelings for one another. But what happens when the Apples Farm land is threatened what can Shadow do to help?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

First Day of High School

Shadow and his younger sister Maria drive up to his new school, Canterlot High.

Maria: This looks like the place!

Shadow: I'm glad I didn't start here as a freshman...

Maria: Well, I suppose you wouldn't have to be here long. It is your Senior year.

Shadow: Yeah.

Prof. Gerald: Now Shadow, change from one dimension to another can be a little difficult for you. Maybe not for Maria and I since we were born human, but now that you are not a hedgehog anymore, you must act in certain ways. This means limit use on your strength, speed, and Chaos abilities, am I clear?

Shadow: Yes, Professor.

Maria: I hope you have fun, though! Make sure you make plenty of friends!

Shadow: No promises.

Shadow got out of the car and waved to his sister as she drove away.

Shadow: Here we go...

Shadow heads into the school and sees a blonde girl struggling holding crates of bottles.

Shadow: You need a hand?

Applejack: I got it.

Shadow: Really?

Applejack: Well maybe.

Shadow takes a few of the crates from girl.

Applejack: You look new 'round here. I'm Applejack. You are?

Shadow: Shadow.

Applejack: Where are you from anyway?

Shado[g]w: I'm not from this city. I just moved in.

Applejack: Shoot, well that's neat!

Shadow: So...where are we taking these crates?

Applejack: To the cafeteria for my granny. Ya got family, Shadow?

Shadow: Sure, I have a younger sister. We both live with our Grandfather.

Applejack: What does he do?

Shadow: He works in a lab all day.

Applejack: Sounds purty smart to me. Granny just works as a lunch lady.

Shadow: So she works here, I assume?

Applejack: Yup!

Shadow: And what's so important about the cider?

Applejack: Quite a lot, actually! Mah family runs our very own apple farm, and this cider happens to be the cream of it's crop!

Shadow: That's pretty impressive.

Applejack: Well, shoot, sugar, it's nothin'!

They both enter the lunch room and the kitchen where they place the crates down.

Shadow: I should probably get to class now.

Applejack: Heh...sorry for makin' ya late on the first day. But I sure do appreciate the help!

Shadow: It's nothing. App...Applejack?

Applejack: Yup!

Shadow: Maybe we'll run into each other sometime. Nice meeting you.

Applejack: Same ta you, sugarcube.

As Shadow leaves for class, Granny Smith chuckles as she and Applejack start putting the cider bottles in the fridge.

Granny Smith: He's a nice young feller.

Applejack: Yeah, I guess. It was pretty great for him to help out.

Granny Smith: Nice-lookin' too…

Applejack: I...guess.

Granny Smith: You should talk to him some more. Maybe ya'll can become friends. Or maybe….

Applejack: Now listen here, Granny, ya know I've got chores and all this work ta do! I jus' don' got time for guys.

Granny Smith: Oh Applejack, you'll learn soon enough that when you really like some guy, you'll always have time for 'em. Just talk to him later.

Applejack: ….Fine. But jus' cause you said so…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

-After helping out Applejack. Shadow heads to his first period class, which he is late for.

Shadow: I hope the teacher doesnt mind me being a little late. Who my teacher again?

-Shadow checks his schedule that he pulled out of his backpack.

Shadow: Lets see..my first class is Team sports and the teacher is .

-Shadow heads to the gym for his first class and meets his teacher.

Shadow: Hello my name is Shadow and Im sorry that Im late.

Cadence: Its fine this is your first day anyway and you can call me Cadence like everyone else does.

Shadow: Ok.

Cadence: Well let's head over to the other students we are about to play a game of baseball.

Shadow: Alright sounds fun.(thinking)I have to try my best to not use too much strength and speed.

-Shadow and Cadence walk over to the group of students preparing for the game.

Cadence: Students we have a new student joining us this year his name is Shadow.

Shadow: Hello everyone.

Cadence: Lets get this game started. Spitfire and Rainbow Dash you are team captians.

Spitfire and Rainbow: Alright!

-The two girls started picking students for their teams and the last two was a student named Soarin and Shadow.

Spitfire: I pick Soarin.

Soarin: Awesome.

Rainbow Dash: Course you pick your boyfriend..well guess I got you newbie.

Shadow: The names Shadow.

Rainbow: Whatever just go out to the right out field.

Shadow: Alright.

-later into the was the pitcher and Cadence was the Umpire. Rainbows team had one out and Spitfires team had one person on second base and Soarin was up to bat.

Soarin: Well time to hit a homerun.

Rainbow: As if. Im gonna strike you out.

Shadow(in deep thought): She reminds me alot like Sonic.

-Rainbow threw a fast ball towards Soarin and Soarin the ball with impressive strength it looked liked a homerun until..

Soarin: Ha what I tell ya homer...

-Just then Shadow jumped at least 20 feet into the air catching the ball. everyone was shocked looking up at him.

Rainbow: No way!

Spitfire: What the hell?!

Shadow: Alright got it thats an out. Hey the guy on second left his base which means I throw it to second hes out. Okay nice and easy.

-Shadow took his time trying not to use too much strength. He then threw the ball at the catcher at second and when the second base catcher caught he fell to the ground do to how the ball was going.  
Shadow then landed down on the ground happy of his success but realized that everyone was starring at him with disbelief.

Shadow(in thought): Guess that was too much.

Cadence: That was impressive. You must have been 20 feet in the air.

Shadow: Well ya know it cause of my sneakers yeah that it.

Rainbow(thinking): Looks like this newbie got some skills.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Three class periods later it is now lunch. Shadow was in line getting when he noticed that two bullies were picking on three young girls. Granny Smith notice that it was Applebloom and her friends. She was about to leave her station to confront the bullies until she saw Shadow walking over to them.

Scootaloo: Hey! GIve that back! That's our camera!

Diamond Tiara: What's wrong? I just wanna to look at it.

Applebloom: Come on! Give it! Don't ya'll have anything better ta do?.

Silver Spoon: Back off farm girl.

Silver Spoon pushed her down. Applejack saw this and got up from the table with her friends until she saw Shadow approach the bullies.

Shadow: Hey!

Diamond Tiara: Well, well, what do we have here?

Silver Spoon: I didn't know you had enough allowance for a body guard, Applebloom.

Shadow: Leave the girls alone and give them back their camera.

Diamond Tiara: And what are YOU going to do about it, emo? Fight us?

Shadow: Well...no. But that doesn't stop me from standing up for people in need.

Silver Spoon: This just makes things easier for us.

Diamond Tiara snaps her fingers. Some schoolboys that follow the girls step out from behind them and crack their knuckles. One boy throws a punch at Shadow, but misses.

Shadow: Missed.

Another bully threw a punch but missed again.

Shadow: Missed again.

Shadow then sensed the other bully try to hit him from behind and quickly ducked causing the the bully to hit another in the face, knocking him out. Then a third joined in with the others, and they both threw punches at him but Shadow just kept dodging. Everyone in the cafeteria was just watching this happening. Applejack and her friends were watching this as well.

Rainbow: LAME! The other guy isn't punching the kids back!

Twilight: Rainbow!

Sunset: It's kinda weird that he's not fighting back, though.

Rarity: At least he's as barbaric as those bullies.

Shadow was now in between the two bullies. One of them went for a jump kick and the other charged him. All Shadow did was just duck and the bully that was charging him got kicked in the face by the other bully and was knocked out. The other bully got up ready for another round when he realized he was alone.

Shadow: So...what's your next move?

The bully just ran out the lunchroom scared of Shadow.

Shadow: Good choice. (turns to Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon) Now, what do you have to say?

Diamond Tiara: (handing over the camera) We, have BETTER things to do. Right?

Silver Spoon: Right!

They walk out of the lunchroom. The CMC walk up to Shadow.

Scootaloo: That was AWESOME!

Sweetie Belle: You're our hero!

Shadow: It was nothing.

Applebloom: Thanks anyways! My name's Applebloom. This here's Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo.

Shadow: Applebloom huh? You don't happen to be related to a Applejack, do you?

Applebloom: Actually, yeah! She's mah sister! Ya know her?

Shadow: We met this morning.

Scootaloo: So whats your name?

Shadow: Shadow.

Sweetie Belle: Cool!

Applejack and her friends walked over to the Shadow and the girls to see if they were alright.

Applejack: Applebloom you ok!?

Applebloom: I'm fine sis! Really! Well, thanks to Shadow.

Applejack: Thank you Shadow for protecting Applebloom.

Shadow: I couldn't just stand there and let something happen.

Rainbow: Still, you could've socked those kids in the nose!

Fluttershy: Rainbow Dash!

Rainbow: What? It would've been more fun to watch. Still...thanks for standing up for Scoots.

Shadow: You two related?

Rainbow: Nah but...don't want her beaten up or anything.

Rarity: I suppose I should also give you my thanks for protecting my younger sister Sweetie Belle as well. Don't know what I'd do without her.

Shadow: Don't mention it.

Granny Smith walks over with MacIntosh.

Granny Smith: Everything alright?

Shadow: Yes ma'am.

Applejack and Applebloom: Yes Granny.

Granny Smith: Big Mac, go after those troublemakers and take them to the principals office to tell them what happened.

Big Mac left to go after the bullies.

Granny Smith: Thank you sonny for helping both my granddaughters.

Shadow: Well...I feel it's my duty to help others.

Granny Smith: Interesting. Do you happen to have a job?

Applejack looked at Granny Smith with a confused look.

Shadow: Not yet. I was hoping to get one soon, however.

Granny Smith: Well...we're hiring at our farm and could use another hand.

Applejack: What?!

Granny Smith: I see you have skills and the strength for it...so what do you say?

Shadow: I don't know...

Applebloom: Come on! Say yes!

Shadow looked at Applejack who wouldn't make eye contact with him for some reason.

Shadow: (smiling) Ok I'll take the job.

Granny Smith: Excellent! I'll have ya start this weekend. I'll make sure you get directions to the place.

Applejack: Guess I'll be seeing ya around more of'en, huh?

Shadow: I guess so.

As the the two talked Granny could sworn she saw her granddaughter blush.

Applejack: See ya, Shadow.

Shadow: See ya soon Applejack.

Everyone separates, and Applejack walks with Granny Smith back to the kitchen.

Applejack: I hope this isn't part of you gettin' me closer to him.

Granny Smith: What? He's a nice boy, ain't he? Besides I could have sworn I saw you blush.

Applejack eyes widened and her cheeks turns red.

Granny Smith: Yup just like that.


	4. Chapter 4

**The bell just wrong and Shadow leaves his study hall and heads to the front of the school to wait for Gerald and Maria to pick him up. Before he exits the building he sees AJ.**

Shadow: Hey Applejack. How was the rest of your day?

AJ: Decent I guess. I wanted to ask you if you were really serious about working on our farm?

Shadow: I am very serious.

The two walk out of the building talking

AJ: You know it's going to be a lot of heepen work.

Shadow: I know, but I can handle it. Trust me.

AJ: Alrighty then you seem dedicated. Just remember that we take our farming very serious, and when you are there you work not play around got it.

Shadow: Yes mam.

AJ: And you better listen to what we tell you to do.

Shadow: Of course.

-Maria then walks behind Shadow without him or AJ noticing.

Maria: BOO!

Shadow: AH! Maria don't scare me like that!

Maria: Sorry Shadow I just had too.

Aj: So this is the Maria you were telling me about. Howdy I'm Applejack.

Maria: It's very nice too meet you. Come on Shadow, grandfather is waiting.

Shadow: Ok. Well I'll see you at the farm then.

Aj: I guess. Bye!

Shadow: bye.

-Maria and Shadow go to the car and head home. It is now dinner time and Shadow decides to tell them about the job.

Shadow: Professor I have some news for you.

Gerald: Spit it out my boy.

Shadow: I kind of got a job.

Gerald: A job? Where son?

Shadow: At the Sweet Apples Acers farm. It's the biggest farm in town, and it is run my friends family.

Maria: Is it Applejacks?

Shadow: Yes.

Gerald: Who is this Applejack?

Shadow: Just some girl I met during school. Anyways the family is going to teach me what do and everything. I know I am capable of doing it. It's only on the weekends so it won't interfere with my school work.

Gerald: Well..it seems like you are serious about wanting to take this job on.

Shadow: I do professor. I very much want too.

Gerald: Shadow I think it's good that you want to work so alright you can do the job at this farm.

Shadow: Yes! Thank you so much professor!

Maria: I haven't seen you this happy in a long time Shadow.

Gerald: After dinner I'm going to show you something.

Shadow: Ok.

-It's after dinner and Gerald brings Shadow into the dark garage.

Shadow: Can I open my eyes yet?

Gerald: In just a second my boy.

-The professor flips the light switch.

Gerald: open them.

-Shadow is shocked and amazed to see a new car in the garage. It was a black corvette stingray with custom rims that had Shadow's symbol on the both the doors.

Shadow: Is that mine!?

Gerald: Yes it is my boy.

Shadow: When did you….

Gerald: Maria and I got it when you were at school. I figured you would need one. Do you like it?

Shadow: Like it! I love it! Thank you so much professor.

-He hugged the professor.

Gerald: You are very welcome my boy. Now, let's get to bed. You have another long day of school tomorrow.

Shadow: Alright.

-It is now the weekend and Shadow just parked his new car in front of the Apple Family's barn.

Shadow: This looks like the place.

-He knocks on the barn door. Granny Smith answers the door.

Granny Smith: Why hello sonny please come in. You are early.

Shadow sees Applejack and Applebloom playing a card game of some sort. Apple Bloom then notices Shadow.

Apple Bloom: Shadow! You're here!

Shadow: Hi Apple Bloom. How are you?

Apple Bloom: I'm fantastic!

AJ: I didn't expect ya to be here so early. I would of clean up a bit more.

Shadow: It's fine.

Granny: Well since you are here why don't you have breakfast with us?

Shadow: That would be great.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Shadow was at the family table sitting in between Big Mac and AJ. They were eating Toast and Zap Apple Jam.

Shadow: I have never heard of Zap apples before. What are they?

AJ: They are a rare type of apple Granny discovered when she was young.

Granny: I remember that day when I chased off some wolves in the forest. I grabbed the apples and planted them in the west field. That brings back memories.

Apple Bloom: So Shadow you ready?

Shadow: As I will ever be.

Big Mac: Well then let's get started.

Granny, Big Mac, and Apple Bloom went outside. Shadow was about to leave but decided to stay and help Applejack with the dishes.

Aj: Thanks.

Shadow: No problem.

Aj: Shadow thanks for helping me the other day. That was mighty kind of yea.

Shadow: Oh well it was just the right thing to do.

AJ: Well that's everything. Let's go.

The two head outside.

Apple Bloom: What took you two so long?

Shadow: Sorry we were cleaning up the kitchen. So what do you want me to do?

Aj: Simmer down Sally. Let Granny explain.

AJ went by her family and the four stood in a line looking at Shadow.

Granny: We here at Sweet Apples Acers take our work very seriously as you know. In order for you to start working her regularly, you need to learn the basic jobs that we do here. First you'll help me with the pie baking.

Shadow: Sounds fun.

Apple Bloom: Then you can help me with the animals.

Shadow: What kind of animals?

Apple Bloom: (giggles) You'll see.

Granny: Then you'll help Big Mac with the Cider making.

Big Mac: Eeyup.

Aj: Finally you'll help me do the most important task.

Shadow: and that is..

AJ: Applebucking!

Shadow: And that is?

AJ: Basically using a special kick to knock all of the apples out of the tree. I'm a pro at it.

Apple Bloom: Yea my sis is the best. Just you wait and see.

Granny: Well that's basically it. You ready sonny?

Shadow: I was born ready.

Granny: Then come with me. The rest of you kids get to work.

Big Mac, AJ, and Apple Bloom: Yes granny.

Shadow and Granny come back into the kitchen.

Granny: Now could you grab me my apron and oven-mits from the pantry please.

Shadow: Ok.

He went into the pantry and grabbed the mits but before he left he could hear Granny calling for him.

Granny: Could you also grab my lucky baking pan? It's black with apple designs on it. It should be on the top shelf.

Shadow: Alright.

Shadow looks around but spots it and grabs it too.

Granny: Oh and one more thing!

Shadow: Yes Granny Smith.

Granny: Grab my mixing bowl. Oh and my wooden spoon too.

Shadow: (thought) How many things do you need to make apple pie?

Shadow with everything in his hands walked into the kitchen and placed everything on the table. Shadow started to sweat a bit.

Granny: Thank you Shadow. Now, I have all of the ingredients on the table. So let's begin.

Shadow watched Granny intently while making notes in his mind of each thing Granny said. He helped her with making the crust. And they put it in the oven.

Granny: That's how you make Apple family apple pie. Now, it's time for you to head to back of the farm where Apple Bloom is waiting for ya.

Shadow: Alright. Thank you so much Granny Smith.

Granny: You're welcome. Now, get along sonny. The pie will be ready by lunch time, and then you can try it.

Shadow: Sounds good. And thank you again.

Shadow leaves the house.

Granny: What a nice boy. Perfect for my granddaughter.


	6. Chapter 6

Shadow and Applejack wipes the sweat off of their face after finishing their work.

Applejack: (tired out) That was a lot of work, but we managed to buck every single tree in the south field.

Shadow: (tired out) Yea. I'm tired.

Applejack: Let's go back to the house and get some food.

Shadow: That would be great right about now.

So the two walk back to the house and when they open the door they see Zecora sitting at the kitchen table talking with Granny.

Applejack: Zecora!

Zecora: Applejack nice to see you. And a friend who is new.

Applejack: Oh. Shadow this is Zecora. Our school's guidance counselor and a family friend.

Shadow: Nice to meet you.

The two shake hands.

Zecora: And to you as well. However the reason I am here is not as swell.

Applejack: What's wrong?

Granny: Zecora was telling me that apparently a new farm is being developed on the other side of town near Canterlot High.

Applejack: What? I never saw anything being built.

Zecora: Neither did I. But you know I would never lie. I saw it driving home from the school. The sign in front of the construction was just cruel. It read "Flim Flam Brothers Farm Coming Soon. Going to run the Apples out town."

Applejack: (gasp) That's terrible. How could someone let them say that? It's plain rude and wrong.

Granny: I know sweetie. Sometimes people will do whatever you want for the right amount of cash. I'll go talk to the mayor about this tomorrow.

Zecora: Good luck with that my dear. Now I must be going to my home that is near here.

Applejack: Thanks for stopping by Zecora. I must remember to visit ya more often.

Zecora: I'll be looking forward to that Applejack. Just remember to bring your friend in black.

Applejack: Shadow? Ugh sure if he wants to come that is.

Shadow: I'd love to go.

Zecora: Until then my friends.

Zecora walked out of the house.

Shadow: Did anyone notice she always rhymed?

Applejack: That's just her thing sugar cube. Well it's getting mighty late. You should get back to your sister and grandfather. I'll see you on Monday.

Shadow: I'll be looking forward too it.

Applejack blushes.

Shadow leaves the house.

Granny: I saw that. You like him don't you dear?

Applejack: That's...That's...silly talk granny...I told you I don't have time for guys. Just drop it.

Granny: Ok. I saw how he looks at ya. I think he likes you too.

Applejack: Really!? Ugh I mean so what. We are dropping this conversation. Now, if you excuse me I'm going to finish up my chores.

Applejack gets out of the house and slams the door.

Appleblooms comes from upstairs.

Applebloom: What was that all about Granny?

Granny: Just your sister being stubborn that's all.

Applebloom: Was it about Shadowow?

Granny: Yesurie. Now, why don't we start getting ready for dinner?

Applebloom: Yes mam.

Granny: (thinking) Applejack. You were just like your mother when she was your age. Always acting tough, even though you have feelings for some cute boy. One day she will learn. One day.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It is now Monday and APPLEJACK and Shad are in English class.

Professor Discord: Well everyone today we are going to get to my favorite assignment of the whole entire year. Any guesses? How about you Miss Rarity?

Rarity: Ugh well…I don't know professor honestly.

Professor Discord: Of course you wouldn't. It's my favorite project because I don't have to teach you all anything. HAHAHA. But seriously let's get to what the assignment is. I will be paring you all up randomly, and please don't ask me if you get to choose partners. It's not happening! Now, let's start revealing the pairs. First Miss Shy will be paired with…Miss Shimmer.

Fluttershy: Oh ok.

Sunset: This is going to be interesting.

Professor Discord: Miss Rarity will be paired with….Miss Dash!

Rainbow: Cool!

Rarity: Don't worry Dash our project will be fabulous!

Rainbow: (sarcastically) Great.

Professor Discord: Miss Pie will be paired with….Vinyl Scratch.

Pinkie: Oh boy! I get to be with the DJ.

Vinyl just nodded.

Professor Discord: And finally it seems like Miss Apple will be with Mr. Shadow.

Applejack: Well isn't that nice Shadow.

Shadow: Yea. We are pretty lucky.

Pinkie: Oh excuse me professor!

Professor Discord: Yes Miss Pie.

Pinkie: Ugh…what are you doing?

Professor Discord: Oh….well I'm glad you asked. This is a family tree project where you and your partner will make a visual representation of your family trees, and then present your findings to the class. This is worth 20% of your grade this semester, so take it seriously.

The bell then wrong.

Professor Discord: We will start working on this tomorrow. This evening I suggest that you start researching.

Applejack: Say why don't ya come on over later so we can start on my half of the project.

Shadow: Sounds good. You can ride home with me.

Applejack: Alright see you then.

It is now lunch time and Shadow is sitting with Applejack and the girls along with Flash Sentry.

Flash Sentry: I am so lucky that I don't have Discord as a teacher. Miss Cheerlie's class is so much easier. You guys got the rough end of it.

Fluttershy: He isn't…so bad…

Rarity: Well he certainly is a...Interesting...teacher that's for sure.

Shadow: So Applejack….I wanted to ask you something.

Applejack: Oh anything Shadow. Go ahead.

Shadow: Well I wanted to ask that we do my part at my house sometime this week. I just want to keep it private.

Applejack: Well that's fine with me. I understand.

Sunset: It's going to be weird for me since well…you guys know.

Rainbow: Don't worry about it.

Shadow: What happened?

Sunset started to frown.

Flash: Ugh let's not talk about that. (Whispers to Shad) Don't mention it to her. It makes her feel bad.

Shadow: (whispers) Alright. I won't.

The bell rang singling the end of lunch.

Rarity: Well it's time for gym class. Pinkie Pie, Sunset let's go.

Pinkie: Okay Dokie Looky

Sunset: Right behind ya.

Applejack: Rainbow it's time for History.

Rainbow: Aw. I hate that class.

Shadow: I have chemistry next with Flash.

Fluttershy: Ok..I'll just go..alone…then..to Geography.

The group dispersed. After a long day at school Shadow was at the front of the school in his car waiting for Applejack. He then saw her running towards him.

Applejack: Sorry..I was late. My darn locker just wouldn't close.

Shadow: It's fine. Let's go.

Applejack: Wait! Would ya mind waiting just a bit more for my little sis. Please.

Shadow:…..fine.

After a while with Applebloom secure in the car, the three went to the apples house. Applejack and Shad went into the living room to start their research. The two looked through all of the Apple family's old scrapbooks to find the family information. Granny Smith told them some of her stories too. After a long afternoon of work Shadow decided it was time for him to head home.

Shadow: Well we made some good progress today.

Applebloom: You sure did.

Applejack: Well I'll see you at school tomorrow.

Shadow: Yea. Well night girls

Applejack and Applebloom: Night Shadow!

Shadow left the house, and drove home. He then went straight into his room without saying hi to his sister or grandfather. He face planted himself in his bed.

Shadow: What am I going to do? Should I tell APPLEJACK the truth about me and my family? Or do I lie to her face. Something I know she doesn't appreciate. What should I do?

Shadow closed his eyes and fell to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 The Truth

Shadow got up slowly from his bed the next morning. After eating a quick breakfast of cereal he grabbed his stuff and was heading out the door. Suddenly, Gerald came into the room.

Professor Gerald: Now, my boy you are up early today. Is something a matter?

Shadow: It's nothing professor really.

Professor Gerald: Shadow. You didn't even talk to me last night or Maria for that matter. Something's up, and you can't hide it from me. Now, why don't we talk about it before you head to school? Please sit down.

Shadow: (sigh) Looks like I don't have a choice.

Shadow sits down at the table with his grandfather.

Professor Gerald: Now, Shadow just tell me what's troubling you.

Shadow: Well at school we have this project where we have to talk about our family trees.

Professor Gerald: Okay, but that still doesn't explain….

Shadow: My partner is Applejack Professor!

Professor Gerald: You mean that girl whose family runs the apple farm in town?

Shadow: Yea that girl. You see she doesn't appreciate lying, and well….

Professor Gerald: If you told her about how we are all just normal humans from this world, you would be lying to her face, and don't want to do that don't you?

Shadow: No professor I don't. So, what should I do? Should I tell her our real story, or lie to her face? I'm just so torn right now.

Professor Gerald: Listen Shadow. I can't make that choice for you. That is yours to make. Just follow your heart Shadow, and do what you think is right.

Gerald then hears Maria waking up.

Shadow: I'd better go. See you later professor.

Professor Gerald: Good luck my son.

Shadow walks out of the house, and gets into his car. He then drives to school. He arrives at 7:50 minutes before the homeroom bell starts to ring. He heads to his locker and grabs his books. As soon as he shuts locker he sees Pinkie Pie standing there.

Shadow: Ah! Don't you ever do that again Pinkie Pie!

Pinkie: (giggles) Sorry Shadow. I just had too. So, watcha doing?

Shadow: Getting my books. What does it look like?

Pinkie: I don't know. Hey, how's your project going?!

He just started to walk away.

Pinkie: Okay! See you at Discord's class!

Shadow walked slowly into 's homeroom and sat down at a desk near the front. He then saw that Big Mac was next to him eating an apple.

Shadow: Hey Mac can I ask you something?

Big Mac: Eeyup. Go ahead.

Shadow: I'm just being hypothetical here, but if someone lied to your sister how would she feel about it?

Big Mac: Well all I know is, that my sister doesn't tolerate it, and hate whoever does it her.

Shadow: Oh.

Bic Mac: Eeyup. Why did you ask anyway?

Shadow: (sighs)No reason. No reason at all.

We are now a lunch where Shadow is sitting by himself in the corner of the lunchroom. The mane 5 and Sunset along with Flash Sentry are at a table on the other side of the room.

Fluttershy: Ugh..Guys..Does anyone notice that Shadow isn't sitting with us?

Flash: Yea that is weird. Normally Shad always sits with us, but I guess not today.

Sunset: He must be stressed about something. A boy like him tends to try to figure his own problems out by thinking about it in peaceful silence.

Applejack: Ah reckon he's just needs some alone time. Understandable.

Rarity: Well then everyone I have a big announcement to make.

Pinkie: Oh. Oh! What is it? What is it?!

Rarity: (takes a deep breath before speaking) World famous icon Fancy Pants is coming to Canterlot in November!

Flash: Who's he?

Rarity: I simply cannot believe you haven't heard of him!

Rarity pulls out a magazine with Fancy Pants on the cover.

Rarity: He is only the most famous millionaire in the entire country. Just look at how stunning his clothing is, how grand his estates are, and look how fabulous he's wife Fleur De Lis is. Ah! He's just so amazing!

Rainbow: Oh sure he is. Of course only you would be excited about him.

Rarity: Funny how you should say that Rainbow cause he actually is coming here to recruit new members for his upcoming college sports team.

Rainbow: Whoa whoa whoa! Back up! Did you just say that this guy has his own college team?!

Rarity: Yes I did say that.

Rainbow: So awesome! Guys this is my chance to get into the big leagues, I'd better start training starting now! Catch you all later!

Rainbow quickly dashes out the lunch room.

Applejack: Did ya really need to tell her that?

Rarity: Well she would find that out eventually AJ dear. Oh and the reason I brought it up is that his wife is going to hosting a fashion contest of all the top designers in the county, and I need you all to help me.

Sunset: Help you in what way?

Rarity: I need the four of you girls along with Shadow, Rainbow and Flash to be models for me!

Applejack: You mean like us wearing fru fru gowns in front of millions of people? Ugh no way am I doing that.

Pinkie: Oh don't be a party pooper! Do it for your friend!

Sunset: Come on AJ.

Fluttershy: I'm sure it won't be..so bad.

Applejack: No way no how! And why are ya worrying bout it now Rarity? Its three whole months away!

Rarity: Applejack no time is a bad time to plan ahead!

The bell rung signaling the end of the period. The friends went their separate ways with the exception of AJ who went to talk to Shadow.

Applejack: Howdy Shadow.

Shadow: (acting nervous) Um hi Applejack how are you today?

Applejack: I'm fine sugarcube. So, are we still fine with me riding home with ya today so we can work on your half of the project?

Shadow: Yea it's still on.

Shadow: (thinking) Don't let her know. Don't let her know.

Applejack: Well I'll see you then.

Shadow: (sighs) Yea.

After a long hard day of school Shadow packs all of his books away in his locker, and waits in front of the school for Applejack.

Shadow: Where is that girl?

Then he turns to see her running towards him. She stops to take a breath.

Applejack: Sorry I took so long! I had locker issues again.

Shadow: It's fine. Let's get going.

The two hop into Shadow's car and the two are driving to Shadow's house. The two then pass the construction zone for the new farm.

Shadow: Oh how did your grandmother's talk with the mayor go about the sign? From the looks of it they listened to her.

Applejack: Yea luckily Granny convinced the mayor to make those Flim Flam folks take her down. Good riddance you horrible piece of advertisement!

The two then pull into Shadow's driveway.

Shadow: Well we're here.

Applejack: Nice play ya got her. I especially like the little wishing well at the front.

Shadow: Thanks. Maria put it there last week.

The two walk into the kitchen.

Shadow: Maria I'm home!

The blonde girl came out of her room.

Maria: Shadow I missed you, and it seems you brought a friend over.

Applejack: Nice to see ya again Maria. Remember me?

Maria: How could I? Shadow talks about ya…..

Shadow put his hand over his sister's mouth.

Shadow: Sorry my sister can have a big mouth. Isn't that right Maria? You never stop do you?

Maria: Yes. Shadow please put your hand down.

He did as his sister said.

Shadow: Just head into the third room on the right, and I'll meet you in there.

Applejack: Okay then.

She walks out of the room.

Maria: Shadow why did you put your hand around my mouth?

Shadow: I'm so sorry Maria, but I just didn't want you embarrassing me in front of her okay.

Maria: Oh I get it. Well if you two need me I'll me watching TV with grandpa in the living room.

Shadow: I'll keep that in mind.

Shadow walks into his room and closes the door. He then sits down on the floor near the country gal.

Shadow: Sorry about Maria. She doesn't get to talk with others that often.

Applejack: That's alright sugar. Big Mac was the same way when he was younger. Yep Granny used to tell me how he had to be homeschooled by my aunt Applesauce because he had to help my pa with the farm.

Shadow: Oh yea you never really got to the part about your parents yesterday when we were at your place.

Applejack: I'd rather not talk about it.

Shadow: Oh oh. Sorry for bringing it up.

Applejack: (sighs) It's not your fault. I reckoned you would end up askin that eventually. So, why don't we get started?

Shadow: (sighs) Let's get this over with.

Shadow gets up and goes to a shelf above his bed and grabs a dusty old scrapbook. He blows the dust off it.

Applejack (coughs) Wow! When's the last time ya took a look at that thing?

Shadow: A long time.

Shadow: (thinking) Well here it goes. I just hope she doesn't hate me after this.

He opens the book to a picture of Maria as a baby in Gerald's arms.

Applejack: That's Maria right?

He nodded to her. Shadow then turned the page to a picture of young Maria staring at earth from above.

Applejack: Wait a darn minute, is she in space?!

Shadow: Yes. My grandfather used to live and work on a space colony.

Applejack: Wow I never heard of a space colony orbiting our earth before.

Shadow: Well the government wants it to stay hidden. Don't tell anyone ok?

Applejack: I promise, and I never ever break my promises.

He then slowly turns to the next page with a picture of him in his hedgehog form in a test tube near Gerald.

Applejack: What the hay is that thing?!

Shadow: (takes a deep breath) It's…it's

Applejack: It's what honey?

Shadow: It's me Applejack ok. That's me.

Applejack: (laughing) Oh Shadow you really crack me up. HAHA.

Shadow: No Applejack I'm serious. That's me!

Applejack: I knew you were a nice guy, but I didn't know you were funny too. HAHA.

Shadow: Don't believe me do you? Then I'll show you then!

Shadow's hands start glowing gold. He then fires a chaos spear at his dart board on his closet, and burns it to a crisp.

Shadow: See!

He then turns the page to a family photo of Gerald, Maria, and Him.

Applejack: (whispering) Ugh…Ugh

Shadow: You see Applejack that is me, Maria, and the professor. We are from another universe known as Mobius. I am really Shadow the Hedgehog the Ultimate Life form created by Professor Gerald Robotnic. We moved her to start a new life.

Applejack: You're lying!

Shadow: What?!

Applejack: There is no way that what you say is true! You faked those darn pictures just to make a joke!

Shadow: No no Applejack I'm telling the truth. I swear it! How else could I have done that Chaos Spear?

Tears started to come down her face

Applejack: All that was a cheap trick just like the ones Trixie does every dam day at school! I thought you were different Shadow, and were an honest person, but now ah see that I was wrong. Dead wrong.

She stands up, and starts to walk out of the room.

Shadow: Wait AJ!

Applejack: I never want to see your face at my farm ever again!

She slams the door.

Shadow falls to his knees, and starts to sob.

Maria comes in the room

Maria: Shadow why are you crying?

We are now with Applejack who just got home.

Granny Smith: Why hello sweetie how did your visit with Shadow go?

Applejack: Never ever mention that name to me again!

She storms up the stairs.

Apple Bloom: What's up with her?

Granny Smith: I don't know, but I'm going to find out.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 The Visit with the Counselor Part 1

Shadow is still in his room thinking about Applejack. Maria and Gerald were outside

his room hearing his loud cries of agony.

Maria: Grandfather, we need to do something. I can't stand to see Shadow like this.

Gerald puts his arm around his granddaughter.

Professor Gerald: Maria the best thing we can do for him is just leave him alone.

Shadow's a big boy. He can take care of himself.

Maria: Okay, but are you sure we can't do anything?

Professor Gerald: (sighs) Come on Maria let's go watch some TV.

Maria: Alright grandfather.

The two walk away. Shadow punched a hole in his bedroom wall angry over Applejack

leaving.

Shadow: Why? Why?! Why?! Did she not believe me?! I showed told her truth along with

showing her evidence. Now, look at me, I've lost one of the most important friends I

have ever made in my entire life!

Shadow then goes to his bed and turns the lights off, and falls aslee.

Meanwhile, at the Apple's house Applejack is in her room throwing all of her pillows,

stuffed animals, and anything un breakable she could find at an empty wall in her

room. Applebloom then walks in.

Apple Bloom: Hey sis why are you throwin stuff?

Applejack: I'm just so frustrated right now!

She throws an apple pillow towards her sister, but she quickly ducks. The pillow then

hits a photo that was hanging on the wall behind Apple Bloom. It then falls and

breaks.

Apple Bloom: All this rough hosing is going to do nothing for ya, and look whatcha

did to this picture! Please sister calm down.

Applejack: I understand you're worried about me, but I just need to be alone right

now. I'm too angry and ah don't want to hurt ya. So, leave me alone Apple Bloom!

Apple Bloom: Okay, if that's what you want.

The young girl slowly closed the door on her way out. The girls then opens the door

with the Apple Pillow in hand.

Apple Bloom: And here take this back!

Bloom threw the pillow right in AJ's face. The girl then quickly closed the door, and

ran downstairs where Granny Smith and Big Mac were reading.

Granny Smith: Let me guess. You sisters not calmed down yet.

Apple Bloom: You are right on the money Granny. What should we do?

Big Mac: Nothin.

Apple Bloom: Huh?

Granny Smith: You know that your sister is real stubborn just like your mother was.

Nothin we say to her will change her mindset. It's best to just let her deal with

this by herself tonight. After all who better to cope with your emotions than

yourself?

Apple Bloom: That makes sense I guess, but Applejack didn't even tell us what

happened at Shadow's house.

Big Mac: I think I know.

Granny Smith: Well then spit it out son!

Big Mac: Earlier Shadow asked me how AJ would react to someone lying to her face.

Granny Smith and Apple Bloom: Oh.

Apple Bloom: Now ah get why she's like this.

Granny Smith: I just can't believe that nice boy would do such a thing. We must be

missin something here.

Big Mac: Eeyup.

The sun rose on the next morning. Shadow's normal morning routine starts: getting his

clothes on, eating a bowl of corn flakes, saying bye to the professor as he is

getting up, and then driving to school. Once he arrives and parks his car he sees

Applejack helping her family bring in food supplies. Once he gets out of the car AJ

notices him, and then turns her head away with a large frown across her face with her

eye brows lowered. Shadow then walks to his locker to get his books before homeroom.

Suddenly, just like yesterday Pinkie walks up to him.

Pinkie: Morning Shadow! What's up?

He just closes the locker and walks away.

Pinkie: Hey! Where are you going?! Get back here!

She then catches up to him, and starts to walk next to him.

Pinkie: Hey why so glum?!

Shadow: (sighs) Pinkie leave me alone.

Pinkie: But why?

Shadow (in rage) PISS OFF!

He then starts to run super-fast to his homeroom.

Pinkie: Wow! That was mean even for a guy like him! I've got to tell the girls about

this.

Pinkie then walks into 's home room and sees Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow, and Sunset

chatting amongst themselves about their family history projects. Pinkie then walks

over to them.

Sunset: Good morning Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie: Girls we've got a problem!

Fluttershy: Oh..my. What kind of problem?

Pinkie: A super big problem!

Rarity: Please tell us darling.

Pinkie: (takes a big breath and then speaks really fast) So I decided to talk to

Shadow this morning because I haven't talked to him since yesterday, and when I

walked up to his locker he didn't look so happy. I then said "Good Morning. What's

up?", and Shadow just closes his locker and ditches me. I mean how rude! So, I caught

up to him and asked why he was upset, and he told me to go away. Naturally I asked

why, and then he shouted "Just do it! Gosh!" in face before storming off. I mean what

a turn around. I know he wanted to be alone yesterday, but who knew he was that

grumpy!

Rainbow: Pinkie you probably just went a little overboard that's all. Don't take it

so hard.

Pinkie: But Dashie I could tell if he was mad at me. The way his face was looked like

that he was upset about someone else.

Sunset: I wonder who.

Applejack then walks into the room, and sits down in a desk next to Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: Oh good morning Applejack.

Applejack: (groaning) Mornin Fluttershy.

Pinkie: Oh don't tell me that you're all down in the dumps too!

Applejack: Too?

Rainbow: Pinkie just told us that Shadow was…

Applejack: Please, don't mention that name to me!

Rarity: Why not?

Applejack: I don't wanna talk about it ok.

Fluttershy: (whispers) Maybe something happened when she was at Shadow's house last

night.

Rainbow: I think you are right Fluttershy. Wish we knew why.

The first few classes of the morning went completely normal. However, when it came

time for Discord's class things got a bit hetic. The tall teacher was going around

checking on the progress of each of the pair's projects. He first went to Fluttershy

and Sunset who had Fluttershy's laptop on their table.

Professor Discord: Well well what exactly do we have here girlies?

Sunset: Well professor my partner and I decided to make a virtual presentation for

each of family trees. On the screen now you can see Fluttershy's family lineage.

Professor Discord: Hmm decent start ladies. Keep this up, and you might actually

impress me. HAHAHA.

The two then looked at each other with confused expressions on their faces. The

teacher then walked over to Shadow and Applejack whose desks turned away from each

other. Shadow had a look of despair on his face, while AJ had a face of pure hatred

on hers.

Professor Discord: Do I see two good friends refusing to even look each other? Okay,

you two can stop this act now because I am not amused by this.

Applejack: Sorry Discord, but is no heepen way I can work with a UN honest person. No

way!

Shadow: AJ, but I didn't…

Applejack: Zip it!

Discord turns both their desks so that they were facing him.

Professor Discord: As much as I love concepts of a good conflict especially in

fiction, I do not tolerate this kind of behavior in my classroom.

Shadow: Professor please let me explain.

Applejack: No! Let me explain Professor Discord! I will at least tell you the whole

truth!

Shadow: Hey! No one calls me a liar in public!

Applejack: Well I know ya are one cause you did it to me yesterday!

Shadow: (yelling now) For the last time Applejack I told you the truth!

Applejack: (yelling too) There is no way what you said was true. Magic black

hedgehogs created by an old scientist in a space colony. I mean come on!

Shadow: But it is true!

Applejack: No it aint!

The two started to go back in forth with Shadow saying "It is" and Applejack saying

"No it ain't" The other students in the room started to get annoyed there arguing.

Vinyl Scratch had to put on her headphones, and blast her music to the highest volume

so she didn't have to hear the ear grating sounds.

Sunset: Girls we have to stop this now!

Fluttershy, Rainbow, Rarity, and Pinkie: Right.

Pinkie steps behind them, and pulls out a large plastic megaphone.

Pinkie:SHUT UP!

The entire room was silent.

Professor Discord: Miss Pie!

Pinkie: Sorry, but you do admit it had to stop.

Professor Discord: (sighs) and Miss Applejack you two have completely disrupted this

class period, and cost the others valuable time to work on their school projects. You

two should be ashamed of yourselves.

Applejack and Shadow: Sorry everyone.

Professor Discord: Now, class for the rest of the period you may work in the hallway

or in the library.

The students started to walk out, but Discord quickly grabbed Shadow and Applejack's

shirts.

Professor Discord: Except you two.

Shadow: I didn't think it would be that easy.

Discord closest the door, and then sits at his desk. Both students return to their

seats.

Professor Discord: I have never seen two students act in this manner before in all of

my 20 years as a teacher here at CHS. So what do you two have to say for yourself?

Huh?

The two didn't answer.

Professor Discord:Well you two should feel bad, and I'm going to have a chat with

Celestia about your punishment. Give me a moment please to speak with her in private.

You two better not go running off understand me?!

Shadow and Applejack: Yes sir.

The two walked outside, and sat on the floor.

Professor Discord: (sigh) Kids these days. Back in my day teachers would paddle us

for behavior like that.

He dialed up the phone.

Celestia: This is principal Celestia. How may I help you?

Professor Discord: Celestia it's me Discord.

Celestia: Is something a matter? You do have a class right now.

Professor Discord: Yes. Two students of mine have disrupted the class so much with

their constant bickering and negative attitudes towards each other that I had to

allow the other students to work on their projects elsewhere on campus.

Celestia: Oh my, that sounds awful. Who did you say where the troublesome students?

Professor Discord: Applejack Apple and Shadow Robotnic Celestia.

Celestia: Really, Mrs. Smith's granddaughter?! She has a clean permanent record.

Never have I seen Applejack get in trouble well once in her entire school carrier

here at CHS. too has never gotten into to any trouble in his 3 weeks here, but I do

know that he was a part of the fight that happened on his first day here. According

to Mrs.'s Smith he was defending her granddaughter and her friends from bullies. From

what I have seen of them and heard, they behavior today seems quite odd.

Professor Discord: I was thinking the same thing. They seemed like the best of

friends in yesterday's class. So, what should we do to punish them?

Celestia: I think making them have detention or some other form of physical labor

won't help them. I think they need to have a long session with Zecora as soon as

possible

Professor Discord: (bursts out laughing) HAHAHAAAA. Celestia you are a funny one!

Just letting them see Zecora! You are truly hilarious!

Celestia: Discord I wasn't joking.

Professor Discord: Really?

Celestia: I am dead serious.

Professor Discord: But…But..But.

Celestia: No buts. Call them back into your classroom and tell them about their quote

on quote punishment. I'll make the arrangements. Walk them over to Zecora's office as

soon as the period ends.

Professor Discord: (sighs) Okay fine I'll do it.

He then hangs up the phone.

Professor Discord: Sometimes she can make my blood boil.

Discord opens the door.

Professor Discord: You can come back in troublemakers.

The two sit down.

Applejack: So what are in for Discord? Detention, community service, in school

suspension?

Professor Discord: I am sorry to disappoint you but you two aren't doing any of those

things.

Shadow and Applejack: Huh?

Professor Discord: Celestia has other plans for you two.

Applejack: Like what?

Professor Discord: I'll show you once the bell rings.

After about 10 minutes of complete boring silence, the bell finally rung signaling it

was time for Discord to talk Shadow and Applejack to Zecora's office. The professor

got up and opened the door.

Professor Discord: After you two.

The two then walked out of the room, and Discord locked up his class room. The three

then walked up the stair case in the east wing of the school, and then turned left.

Applejack: (thinking) Wait I know what were doin now. It makes too much sense.

Discord then stopped in front of dead end. The wall had school posters all over it.

Shadow: Professor are you sure you know where we are going?

Professor Discord: Of course I do. Do you think I am idiotic boy?!

Shadow: No no…not at all sir. I'm just wondering why we stopped here of all places.

Professor Discord: Let Miss Apple show you.

Applejack walked up the wall and went behind the chess club poster, and pressed a

small button. The ground then started to shake.

Shadow: What the hell is happening?

The wall then shifted to the left revealing a small hidden hallway with one door at

the end.

Shadow: Whoa.

AJ and Shadow walked inside the small hallway.

Professor Discord: I'll leave you two to your punishment. Tootles.

The wall then started to slide back into its spot. AJ was in front of the old brown

door at the end and knocked three times.

Zecora: (from behind the door) Looks like it is time to start, the session that will

hopefully fix their hearts.

To be continued.


	10. Chapter 10

(In Zecora's office)

Zecora: (Opens the door) Please come in and take a seat, and hopefully we could die down some of the heat.

(Applejack and Shadow take there spot in the two seats in front of Zecora's desk)

AJ: Zecora you're the school councilor.

Zecora: Indeed Applejack , they saw that I have communication skills most people lack.

AJ: No doubt about that.

Zecora: (to Shadow) Nice to see you again Shadow.

Shadow: Same to you Zecora.

Zecora: Now tell me what is the problem, so hopefully we can solve them.

AJ: Well Mister liar here keeps telling me this ridiculous lie, that he is from another world and that he used to be a hedgehog creature.

Shadow: For the last time I'm not lying, Applejack you have to believe me.

AJ: Why would I believe a ridiculous lie?

Shadow: Because it's no lie.

AJ: Says you.

Zecora: Shadow is it true of what Applejack is speaking? Because right now it's truth and honesty I am seeking.

Shadow: No, every word I 've said to Applejack is true, and in no way am I lying.

AJ: Ya lying right now!

Zecora: Please Applejack please calm yourself, and let Shadow tell his side of story himself

Zecora: So tell me about your past life and your world, and let no detail be unheard.

Shadow: Ok, it all started in the Space Colony Ark, a ship nearly the size of the moon, is where I was created. I was created for the better of the world, but G.U.N ,

the Guardian Units of Nations, thought of me as a threat and seeked to destroy me. The whole Space Colony Arc was raided to find me, it resulted in countless of death,

and it resulted in the death of my sister Maria and my grandfather. I couldn't bare the thought of to live without them so I use my powers and the powers of the chaos

emeralds, gems with great power, to go back in time and save everyone, to save my sister and grandfather from the fate that awaited them. Since that world wasn't safe

for me or my family, I sent us to another world. This world to be exact, but upon arriving here I was changed from my hedgehog form to this human form. My grandfather

said that it was the chaos emeralds doing that changed my form. I thought I could leave the past behind me but no matter how fast I run it will always catch up and

haunt every waking moment of my life. But letting go of the past means letting go from the ones you love, and it's always the hardest thing to do.

(Both Zecora and Applejack had shocked faces at what Shadow said)

Zecora: It seems that went through some hard times, and it also seems you have saved countless of lives.

Shadow: I've taken lives before as well, and Applejack I hope I you could believe me. Angering you was never my intent, and I hope you can forgive me for angering you.

To be honest you are last person I never wanted to her hurt cause I...like...you Applejack.

(Applejack stood there in shock)

Zecora: Applejack is there anything you wish to say to Shadow?

(Applejack slowly walked over him and looked him in the eyes)

Applejack: Are you really telling the truth Shadow?

Shadow: Yes Applejack every word of it but if you need more convincing I brought this.

(Shadow pulled a green gem out of his coat pocket and showed them)

Zecora: Is that one of the gems you spoke about?

Shadow: Yes it is now Applejack hold on to me ok and whatever don't let go of me, Oay?

Applejack: Okay but what ya up to?

Shadow: I'm gonna show you the power of chaos control. Zecora we'll be right back I promise.

Zecora: Wait where are...

Shadow: Chaos Control!

-A flash of light blinded Zecora as Applejack and Shadow disappeared from the room.

Zecora: Incredible. This Shadow is just full of surprises. Those two will make a great couple.

-Meanwhile in front of the Apple Family House, Shadow and Applejack had appeared in the frontyard.

Applejack: This is my home but we were just at school and my home is miles away.

Shadow: That's the power of Chaos Control. We just move time and space at will.

Applejack: SO everything you said was the truth.

Shadow: Yes.

(Applejack balled her fist and started crying)

Applejack: I'm such a idiot. I should've believed ya when you first told.

Shadow: Applejack don't blame yourself. Hell I wouldn't have believed it myself.

Applejack: I just care about you so much Shadow and I was such a jerk to you.

(Shadow walked over to Applejack and hugged her)

Shadow: I care about you too Applejack.

Applejack: Shadow...

(Applejack looked at Shadow and Shadow starred back her. They both moved their faces close to each other and began to kiss each other. Inside the house, Granny Smith

was watching them from the house window.)

Granny Smith: Oh Applejack if only your mother and father were here to see you so happy.


	11. Chapter 11

It's was now Saturday morning and Shadow had spent the night with AJ. Both Shadow and Applejack decided they would be a couple and they would tell their the others about what was going on. Shadow was in Applejack's room lying in her bed relaxing, while Applejack was calling Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow: Talk to me.

Applejack: Hey RD it's me.

Rainbow: Applejack! Where the heck you been? We haven't seen since that incident in class yesterday.

Applejack: I know, I know. I was just had a lot of things going on.

Rainbow: So what happened with Shadow? Where did he go?

Applejack: Shadow and I are fine we worked things.

Rainbow: Cool.

Applejack: But listen, can you call the others and tell them to meet us at the cafe. I got some news I want to tell ya'll.

Rainbow: Ok I'll call them but you better not be late ya hear.

Applejack: I'll try.

Rainbow: Alright see then.

Applejack: Bye.

-AJ hung up the phone and turned towards Shadow.

Shadow: We gonna tell the everything right?

Applejack: Yup. I gotta tell them I can't lie to them. Plus it's best to get this out the way as soon as possible.

Shadow: I understand. Besides…

-Shadow gets up off the bed and walks over to Applejack and wraps his arms around her.

Shadow: Why wouldn't I want everyone to know I'm dating the most beautiful girl.

Applejack(blushes) Why aren't you sweeter than Granny Smith's apple pie.

Shadow: Anything for my favorite country girl.

Applejack: We better get ready. The others are meeting us at a cafe.

Shadow: Ok is there a shower I can use?

Applejack: Down the hall to the left.

Shadow: Thanks babe. (kisses her cheek)

-Shadow walks out her room heading to the shower. Then Applebloom walks into her room.

Applebloom: Morning sis.

Applejack: Morning sugarcube, how'd you sleep?

Applebloom(sadly) Ok i guess.

Applejack: What's wrong?

Applebloom: There's a carnival in town tonight and Big Mac was gonna take me but he said he couldn't because he had a date with Miss Cherliee.

Applejack: Aw it's ok I'll take ya if you want.

Applebloom: You mean it?

Applejack: As Big Mac would say Eeyup.

-Applebloom and Applejack started laughing. Shadow walks back in putting a white T-shirt.

Shadow: Ok I'm back.

Applejack: Well that was fast.

Shadow: Well I'm a fast guy.

Applebloom: Hey Shadow.

Shadow: Hey kid what's up?

Applebloom: Nothing much. Would you like to go with me and Applejack to a carnival tonight please?

Shadow: Well i don't know carnivals aren't really my thing.

Applejack: Come on Shadow it could be fun.

Shadow looked down at Applebloom who was making puppy dog eyes at him.

Shadow(smiling) Ok ok I'll just stop making that face.

Applebloom: Yay! I can't wait. I'm gonna go call the girls and tell them you're going.

-Applebloom runs out the room.

Shadow: She's a good kid. She's kinda reminds me of Maria.

Applejack: Hey why don't you bring Maria?

Shadow: Great idea. She loves stuff like that.

Applejack: Nice. Well we best get going.

Shadow: Ok.

-Shadow and Applejack made their way outside when Applejack realized.

Applejack: Ah dang it. I forgot we left our cars at school.

Shadow: That's ok I can get us to where we are going.

Applejack: What you mean with fancy magic rock?

Shadow: No. I'm gonna run us there.

Applejack: Run? You're gonna nearly 10 miles to the cafe?

Shadow: Yeah. Just trust me and hop on my back.

Applejack: Well ok.

-Applejack climbed up on his back.

Applejack: Ok I'm up.

Shadow: Alright. Hold on tight.

-Shadow then took off running fast. Applejack was holding on to her hat and to Shadow for dear life.

Applejack: SHADOW!

Shadow: Just hang we'll be there in a minute.

-Shadow and Applejack had made it to the cafe in 2 minutes. Applejack was messed up from the run.

Applejack: Shadow..what in tarnation was that?

Shadow: Did I forget to mention I can move 4x faster than the speed of sound?

Applejack: You….can...what?

Shadow: Well when your friends get here I'll tell more about me ok?

Applejack: Well ok. And I thought being turned into a human anthro pony was the weirdest thing to me.

Shadow: Yeah(realizes) Wait what?

Applejack: Oh I guess me and girls have some things to tell you as well.


	12. Chapter 12

After waiting about 20 minutes the girls finally showed to see that Shadow and Applejack were sitting at a table waiting for them. They went over and sat down.

Rainbow: Ok we're here AJ what was it you were gonna tell us.

Applejack: Well how should I say this?

Sunset: Tell us what?

Pinkie: Yeah come on tell us!

Applejack: Well me and Shadow are together.

-The girls looked in disbelief.

Rarity: I'm sorry deary I don't i heard that, I thought I heard you say you were dating Shadow.

Shadow: You heard right she's my girl.

-AJ just blushed.

Rainbow: Well I can safely say I didn't expect this coming here.

Sunset: Same here.

Rarity: I just can't believe Applejack was able to get a boyfriend me!

Fluttershy: Well I'm happy for the two of you.

Applejack: Thank you Fluttershy that's mighty kind of ya to say.

Pinkie: So have you two kissed yet?

Shadow: As Big Mac would say" Eeyup".

Applejack: Better not let Mac find out that yo said that it's kinda his thing.

Shadow: Well I think it's time I told everything.

Rainbow: We're all ears.

-Shadow explained everything to them and they took it rather well.

Rainbow: Cool now we got two friends from another world that are actually animals.

Shadow: Yeah but I'm unique from most people in my world.

Pinkie: How so?

Shadow: Well for I made from alien DNA so I'm kinda not all hedgehog.

Pinkie: YOU'RE AN ALIEN?!

-The whole cafe stared at the girls. But then carried on what they were doing.

Rainbow: Nice one Pinkie.

Pinkie: Sorry.

Sunset: So you're a hedgehog with alien blood in ya.

Shadow: Yeah and because of it I'm immortal I don't age at all and Ii'm immune to all diseases.

Fluttershy: Immortal?

Pinkie: What that mean?

Applejack: It means he can't die.

Rainbow: So what you a god or something?

Shadow: I don't think of myself as a god at all. Plus I can't be hurt just not easily.

Rainbow: So how tough are you then?

Shadow: Well before I changed my worlds timeline, there's was one event when I was in space and fell all the way to Earth and survived.

Rarity: You fell from space and lived?

Fluttershy: You're kinda like Superman in a way.

Shadow: What the heck is a "Superman"?

Pinkie: A very overpowered superhero.

Shadow: Sounds about right.

Applejack: So Shadow if you're really immortal doesn't that mean you'll outlive everyone you.

-Shadow looked at her with frowned face.

Shadow: Yes i will.

Rarity: But what if you two, and I'm just saying, stay together and get married one day.

Rainbow: Shadow would stay the same age and Applejack would age.

Sunset: Princess Celestia once told me that immortality can be both a gift and a curse either way it never ends.

Fluttershy: That's so sad.

Pinkie: Oh no.

Shadow: What you all say is true and I have accepted that a long time ago. But I can also passed my immortality to another.

Applejack: Really? How?

Shadow(starts blushing) Umm well? Ya see….

Rarity: Shadow deary what's wrong?

Shadow: Well my grandfather made a way for me to give it to someone as well but..

Pinkie: But what?

Shadow: It's was only if I ever found a mate.

-The girls got quiet and started blushing.

Rainbow: And I was gonna ask if you could give it to me but nevermind.

Applejack: Well this is ackward.

Shadow: Yeah let's change the subject quickly.

Fluttershy: So,uh, do you have any other abilitles.

Shadow: I can teleport, fire energy blast, run faster than the speed of sound, control time and space, super strength, and my favorite transformations.

Rainbow: Transformations?

Pinkie: What kinda of transformations?

Sunset: Yeah I hope nothing evil like I went through.

Shadow: Nothing like that but I can show you all what I can do if you want.

Applejack: Sounds fun what you say girls.

Rainbow: I'm in, there's no way I'm gonna miss this.

Pinkie: I want to see, I want to see.

Sunset: Sure I like to see what you can do.

Fluttershy: I'll come too.

Rarity: Guess I'm going to.

Shadow: Cool let's head out somewhere where there's no one else around.

Applejack: We can go into the Apple Acres Woods.

Shadow: Ok sounds like a plan.

Applejack: Dash can we ride with you?

Rainbow: Wait why didn't you drive here?

Applejack: No we left our cars at school.

Sunset: Then how you get here before us?

Shadow: I ran here with her on my back.

Applejack: And almost gave me a heart attack.

Shadow: You know you loved it.


	13. Chapter 13

Shadow and the girls arrived at a construction site that empty of the workers.

Shadow: This looks like a good place to show you all what I can do.

Pinkie: This is gonna be cool.

Rainbow: So what you gonna show us first?

Sunset: Yeah.

Shadow: First, I'll show you how strong I am.

Applejack: Ok show us.

Shadow: Hmmm.

Shadow looks around and sees a bulldozer.

Shadow: That'll you can't be serious Shadow.

Sunset: I'm with Rarity; don't you think that's too much?

Rainbow: Yeah, and besides no one is that strong. That thing weighs at least 30 tons.

Pinkie: Oh come on Dashie give him a chance.

Applejack: Well go on Shadow.

Shadow: Ok.

Shadow walks over to Bulldozer. Shadow tries to lift it but seems to be struggling.

Sunset: Don't hurt yourself Shadow.

Applejack: Yeah be careful.

Rainbow: Ha. I knew he was bluffing no one is that strong.

Shadow is still struggling until…

Shadow: Just kidding.

Shadow lifts the bulldozer with ease without any effort. All the girls were in shock and disbelief.

Rainbow: No way!

Shadow: What I tell ya, I wasn't kidding about being strong.

Pinkie: He is Superman!

Sunset: Well he just proved us all wrong.

Rarity: Well Applejack, looks like there's someone even stronger than you.

Applejack: Yeah, but I'm not disappointed.

Shadow puts the bulldozer down and walks over to the girls.

Shadow: Well that I can lift but professor says I'm strong enough to lift at least 60 tons at most but I can get stronger.

Sunset: Wow that's quite a feat.

Shadow: Yeah, but my old friend Knuckles was way stronger than me. We did fight a few times but it always ended in a draw.

Rainbow: Awesome.

Applejack: So what else can you do sugarcube?

Shadow: I can do energy blasts and stuff.

Rainbow runs up to Shadow.

Rainbow: ENERGY BLAST?! YOU MEAN LIKE FROM STREET FIGHTER AND STUFF?!

Applejack: I remember Shadow me once. It's exactly like that.

Pinkie: OH OH SHOW US! SHOW US!

Shadow looks around and sees a couple of empty barrels.

Shadow: See those barrels over there.

Rarity: Yes I see them, but what are you going to do with them?

Shadow: Watch. CHAOS SPEARS!

Shadow throw multiple Chaos Spears at the barrels destroys all of them.

Rainbow: So awesome.

Sunset: That's energy is kinda like magic.

Fluttershy: Oh my that was something.

Pinkie: DO IT AGAIN! DO IT AGAIN!

Shadow: Well I would but I think me and Applejack should get going we still need to pick up our cars.

Applejack: That's right I forgot that.

Shadow: And we need to get ready for the carnival tonight as well.

Applejack: That too.

Rarity: You two are going on a date tonight?!

Applejack: Well I guess you can say that.

Shadow: Applebloom and my little sister are tagging along.

Fluttershy: I don't think we met your sister yet Shadow.

Shadow: Well you all should come over sometime Maria loves meeting new people and to be honest Fluttershy you remind me a lot of her.

Fluttershy: I do?

Shadow: Yeah.

Rainbow: Cool I like to meet her, so Ill go to the carnival with you guys.

Shadow: Alright sounds good. Then let's meet up at 8pm ok everyone?

Girls: Ok.

-Shadow walks over to Applejack and wraps one of his arms around her waist.

Shadow: Ready to go?

Applejack (blushes) Ready sugercube.

Shadow: Later girls.

-Shadow teleports away with Applejack.

Fluttershy: They make a nice couple.

Rarity: I absolutely agree, I just wish I could find someone special too.

Sunset: You will Rarity trust me. But right now I think we should head home for now.


End file.
